nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Top Cat (film)
Top Cat is an upcoming 2017 American computer-animated comedy film based on the Top Cat series created by Hanna-Barbera. The film will be directed by D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson and written by James Sharp. Jason Harris Katz, Chris Edgerly, Ben Diskin, Matt Piazzi, and Bill Lobley will reprise their respective roles as Top Cat, Benny, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, and Officer Dibble. They are joined by Nolan North and Jess Harnell who will voice Choo Choo and Brain respectively. Production for the film began in November 2015, with D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson announcing that they wanted to create an American adapted Top Cat ''film that would "transcend generations". The film will feature an all-star voice cast, and an original song performed by Blake Shelton. The film is dedicated to the original voices from the original cartoon, Maurice Gosfield, Allen Jenkins, Marvin Kaplan, Arnold Stang, and John Stephenson. The film is scheduled for release on December 22, 2017. A sequel was announced on July 13, 2017, and is scheduled for release on December 20, 2019. Plot ''Coming soon! Voice Cast * Jason Harris Katz as Top Cat * Chris Edgerly as Benny * Nolan North as Choo Choo * Jess Harnell as Brain * Matt Piazzi as Fancy-Fancy * Ben Diskin as Spook * Melissa Disney as Trixie * Kenan Thompson as Bottom Dog * Bill Lobley as Officer Dibble * Marieve Herington as Pantera * Wil Heuser as Robby * Tim Heidecker as Cale * Eric Wareheim as Lale * Kellen Goff as J.B. * Cheri Oteri as Matilda * Aria Curzon as Myra * Matthew Lintz as Gold Pelt (G.P.) * Kari Wahlgren as Curly * Candi Milo as Rusty * Julie Craig as Fifi * Tara Strong as Sassy * Mae Whitman as Ribbon * Emily Blunt as Shirley * Kristen Schaal as Julie * Kasha Kropinski as Blondie * Jennifer Hale as Scarlet * Uzo Aduba as Honey * Rachel Wilson as Auburn * Kristin Fairlie as Copper * Tom Kenny as Scorn * Maurice LaMarche as Scuffle * Stephen Stanton as Steven * Jane Wiedlin as Serena Additional voices * Ava Acres * Lori Alan * Carlos Alazraqui * Dee Bradley Baker * Jeff Bennett * Bob Bergen * Jim Cummings * Grey DeLisle * John DiMaggio * Keith Ferguson * Nika Futterman * Tom Kane * Beth Littleford * Yuri Lowenthal * Tress MacNeille * Jason Marsden * Mona Marshall * Mickie McGowan * Laraine Newman * Nicole Parker * Rob Paulsen * Cristina Pucelli * Jan Rabson * Tara Strong * Cree Summer * Fred Tatasciore * Lauren Tom * Audrey Wasilewski * Frank Welker * Scott Whyte * Debra Wilson * April Winchell * Ariel Winter Production In October 2015, NicThic Productions announced plans of producing an American adaptation of the two Top Cat films, Top Cat: The Movie and Top Cat Begins, both produced in Mexico by its animation studio, Anima Estudios. D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson stated that they wanted to make the film that would "transcend generations". The following month, NicThic announced that they had begun pre-production on Top Cat. D.A. Nichols and Abbey Thickson are directing the film, with James Sharp writing the screenplay. On November 5, 2015, Jason Harris Katz announced that he will be reprising his role as Top Cat. The following month, it was confirmed that Chris Edgerly, Matt Piazzi, Ben Diskin, and Bill Lobley would be returning as well. Nolan North and Jess Harnell were cast to voice Choo Choo and Brain, replacing Harris who previously voiced the two characters in the previous two films. Following the financial failure of Top Cat Begins, Anima Estudios announced that Discreet Art Productions had sold the CGI designs of the characters to Warner Animation Group and Sony Pictures Imageworks. In January 2016, Abbey Thickson confirmed that Mark Mothersbaugh will be composing the score. In April 2016, it was announced that the film would include what Top Cat's cat house looks like. Then in May 2016, D.A. Nichols stated that the film would include Top Cat's family. The same month, it was confirmed that Kellen Goff, Cheri Oteri, Aria Curzon, and Matthew Lintz were cast to voice Top Cat's family members, J.B., Matilda, Myra, and Gold Pelt, respectively. In June 2016 at the CinemaCon, Nichols and Thickson said the film would have Top Cat meeting his new rival, Bottom Dog. It was later announced that Wil Heuser, a former Big Brother houseguest and YouTube video personality, had joined the cast to voice a new character. In August 2016, it was confirmed that Jordan Kerner was brought in to produce the film. In September 2016, Thickson stated that they had begun animation on the film. On January 5, 2017, it was confirmed that Melissa Disney was returning to voice Trixie from the first film. In March 2017, it was confirmed that Kari Wahlgren, Candi Milo, Julie Craig, Tara Strong, Mae Whitman, Emily Blunt, Kristen Schaal, Kasha Kropinski, Jennifer Hale, Uzo Aduba, Rachel Wilson, and Kristin Fairlie have joined the cast. On May 2, 2017, Mothersbaugh confirmed that he had started working on the film's score. On June 12, 2017, Kenan Thompson was cast to voice Bottom Dog, the film's antagonist and Top Cat's rival. Tom Kenny and Maurice LaMarche were also cast to voice Scorn and Scuffle, Bottom Dog's henchmen. On June 13, 2017, Stephen Stanton and Jane Wiedlin joined the cast to voice Scorn and Scuffle's parents, Steven and Serena. On June 15, 2017, it was confirmed that RatPac-Dune Entertainment has signed on to produce the film. On July 3, 2017, Marieve Herington announced that she will reprise her role as Pantera from the previous film. On August 8, 2017, it was confirmed that comedy duo Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim have joined the cast to voice new characters. On August 13, 2017, new details were announced; it was confirmed that Heuser's character's name was revealed to be Robby, and Heidecker and Wareheim's characters will be Cale and Lale. Animation The CG imagery and animation will be handled by Sony Pictures Imageworks. Marketing Trailers The film's teaser trailer was released on June 16, 2017, and was attached to theatrical showings of Disney/Pixar's Cars 3. The first theatrical trailer will be released on August 11, 2017 with The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature. The second trailer will be released on October 6, 2017 with My Little Pony: The Movie. A third trailer will be released on November 22, 2017 with Disney/Pixar's Coco. TV spots will air the following month. Merchandise Conciding with the film's release, McDonald's will produce nine toys in their Happy Meals. Scholastic will release four books for the film, ''Top Cat: The Junior Novel'', Rating Top Cat is rated PG by the MPAA. The film was originally going to be rated G, but in August 5, 2017, the rating was changed to PG because Warner Animation Group, the company that is producing the film, never produces G-rated films at all, since every one of its feature-length films is rated PG by the MPAA, due to the rating system being more strict. Release On April 7, 2016, NicThic Productions set the release date to June 16, 2017, but in March 2017, the release date was pushed to December 22, 2017, to avoid competition with Cars 3, also scheduled for release on that day. The film will get an early release in the United Kingdom on December 15, 2017. It will also be released in 3D, 2D, and IMAX. Reception Critical response Coming soon! Box office In the United States, Top Cat will be released alongside Pitch Perfect 3 and Downsizing, and will expect to gross $9-15 million from 2,750 theaters in its opening weekend. Sequel See ''Top Cat 2'' On July 13, 2017, during the film's production, Abbey Thickson announced that a sequel has been planned, with her and D.A. Nichols returning to direct, and the screenplay being written by Peter Ackerman and Xeth Feinberg. D.A. Nichols also stated that the film would include animation and live-action combined, similar to the 2003 film, Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Logan Paul and Peyton List were cast as the lead live-action characters, with Harris, Edgerly, North, Harnell, Piazzi, and Diskin reprising their roles as their respective characters. The sequel's release date was confirmed to be December 20, 2019. Gallery See Top Cat (film)/Gallery Category:Films Category:NicThic Wiki Category:Mediamass Category:Bad Kitty Category:Stacey Price Section